Peregrin Took
Peregrin Took (TA 2990-?), better known to his friends as Pippin, is a Hobbit, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but best friends. In Peter Jackson's film trilogy commencing with The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, he is played by Billy Boyd. Pippin had three older sisters, Pearl Took, Pimpernel Took, and Pervinca Took. His parents were Paladin Took II (TA 2933-FA 13), Thain of the Shire, and Eglantine Banks. Pippin's dear friend Meriadoc Brandybuck is the son of Paladin's sister Esmeralda Brandybuck. The hair on his head and his feet (which are exceptionally hairy, even for a Hobbit) is almost golden and curly. At the beginning of The Fellowship of the Ring he is smaller than the rest of the Hobbits because he is the youngest. Character The given summary is based on The Lord of the Rings as written by Tolkien. Pippin is six years younger than Merry, and thus is far younger than Frodo. He is a worthy accomplice to Merry's plans, but shows his age as well; he is still a cheerful, if occasionally thoughtless Hobbit, and is first to miss the comforts of Hobbit life. At Rivendell, Pippin is nearly denied the chance to accompany Frodo by Elrond who seriously considers using the youngest Hobbit as a messenger to the Shire. Gandalf, however, supports his and Merry's claims of friendship and loyalty, and Pippin is chosen as the last member of Fellowship. When the Fellowship is passing through Moria, Pippin knocks a stone down a deep well. It may be that this act was what alerted the unfriendly Orcs to the Fellowship's presence in Moria. Remaining with the Fellowship until Amon Hen, Pippin is captured by Saruman's Uruk-hai along with Merry. While held captive by the Orcs, he leaves his elven broach of Lorien as a signal for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. During a skirmish amongst his captors Pippin manages to cut his bonds using a sword held fast by a dead Uruk. Upon their escape, he and Merry befriend old Treebeard, leader of the Ents. This indirectly results in the Ents being aroused to fight against Saruman. It is Pippin who picks up the palantír of Orthanc after Gríma Wormtongue foolishly throws it as a missile; later, in an almost equally foolish act, Pippin actually steals it out of Gandalf's hands while the wizard sleeps. Looking into the stone, he has a terrifying encounter with Sauron himself. Because of this, Gandalf separates him from his friends and brings him to the city of Minas Tirith. Meeting Denethor, Steward of Gondor, he volunteers for service to repay him for the death of Denethor's son Boromir, who had died trying to defend Merry and Pippin from the Orcs. This amuses Denethor, who accepts the Hobbit's offer and makes him one of the elite Guard of the Citadel. Later, it is Pippin who rushes to fetch Gandalf when Denethor, driven to despair by Sauron's deception, sets out to burn his remaining son Faramir and himself alive. Pippin was part of the Army of the West led by Aragorn that assaulted the Black Gates in a desperate gambit. During the final parley with the Mouth of Sauron, Gandalf instructed that members of each race that opposed Sauron be present at the parley, including Gimli for Dwarves, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir (Elrond's twin sons) for Elves, and Pippin for Hobbits. During the last battle before the Morannon, Pippin manages to slay a troll before being knocked unconscious. Gimli later recognizes his Hobbit feet under the Troll and drags him out of the battle, saving his life. After the restoration of the monarchy he is knighted by King Elessar, who then grants him indeterminate leave to return home. Later he and Merry are instrumental in overthrowing Saruman's forces during the Scouring of the Shire. In the year FA 6 Pippin marries Diamond of Long Cleeve, when she is 32 and he himself is 37. They have one son, Faramir. Faramir Took later marries Samwise Gamgee's daughter Goldilocks. In the year FA 13 Pippin becames the 32nd Thain of the Shire, a position he held for 50 years before retiring in FA 63 and revisiting Rohan and Gondor with Merry. He remained in Gondor for the rest of his life. Pippin probably died sometime after the year FA 64. The Line of Pippin Balbo Baggins = Berylla Boffin | ------------------------ | | Ponto Baggins = Mimosa Bunce Mungo Baggins = Laura Grubb Largo = Tanta Hornblower | | | ----------- Gerontius Took = Adamanta Chubb | Fosco = Ruby Bolger | | | | | | Polo ------------------------------|-------- ----------- | | | | | | Rosa Baggins = Hildigrim Took Belladonna = Bungo Baggins Mirabella = Gorbadoc | | | | Brandybuck | Adalgrim Took Bilbo Baggins | | | Primula = Drogo Baggins --------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | Frodo Baggins 3 daughters Paladin = Eglantine Banks Saradoc Brandybuck = Esmeralda | | ------------------------------ Estella Bolger = Merry | | | | Pearl Pimpernel Pervinca Pippin = Diamond of Long Cleeve | Faramir = Goldilocks Gardner ---- :See also: Middle-earth and Took clan Took, Peregrin